Conventional computing devices typically include integrated circuit (IC) memory devices. For example, a computing device may be implemented to include volatile IC memory devices, or non-volatile IC memory devices, or both. It is pointed out that one conventional technique utilized for fabricating IC memory devices is the low pressure chemical vapor deposition (LPCVD) technique. However, when the LPCVD technique is utilized to deposit certain materials as part of fabricating IC memory devices, it may exhibit one or more shortcomings.